Tournament prize
by GarGoyl
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine join forces once more to save Arthur - and step on his nerves. A bit of episodes mixture too, for fun's sake. One-shot.


**TOURNAMENT PRIZE**

_Merlin and Gwaine join forces once more to save Arthur - and step on his nerves. A bit of episodes mixture too, for fun's sake. One-shot._

Queen Catrina was a troll. That was obvious to everyone, except for Uther. Well, that was all it took really. But she was prudent, and in this spirit she had all but imprisoned the man whom she considered to still be a threat to her plans, Arthur. The prince was confined to his chambers and kept under the strict surveillance of Catrina's trusted servants, except for the public occasions, but even then he was under watchful eyes. No one was allowed to visit or address him, not even Gaius, and with Merlin a wanted man, running for his life, there was no one to help him.

Merlin's face was hidden under a dark hood and he kept his head down as he walked. He'd been quite hopeless for days, until he'd heard news that Gwaine was in town. So now he was headed to the place he knew was sure to find him: the tavern. Walking inside the rather crowded hall, still careful to conceal his appearance, he spotted Gwaine sitting in a corner, with a large pint of ale in front of him.

"Merlin!" he greeted standing and patting the boy's shoulder.

"Gwaine, I'm so glad to see you again!" Merlin said beaming. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you knew the answer by now" Gwaine laughed holding up his ale.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Apart from that…"

"Actually I'm here for the tournament" Gwaine explained with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, right. You are the son of a nobleman. But… I thought you weren't interested in such things?" Merlin said surprised.

"Well I haven't quite decided if I am to participate in the tournament. I'm still… like… deciding" Gwaine replied smiling. "And what have you been up to, Merlin? I hear that Uther has a new queen, a troll no less" he chuckled.

"That's not funny, Gwaine!" Merlin replied trying to maintain a serious composure. He then proceeded to give him an account of the recent events.

The next morning, Merlin woke up with a terrible hangover and cursed himself for indulging with so much ale. He clearly did not have Gwaine's resistance to alcohol. His friend had promised to 'think of something' to help him, but no clear plan had been mentioned. In the same disguise of the previous night, Merlin wandered on the castle grounds among the knights' tents, in search of _Sir_ Gwaine.

"In here!" he heard Gwaine's whispered voice as an outstretched arm reached out of a tent, pulling him in.

"So… I see you've decided" Merlin said rather incredulous. "Or haven't you?" The tournament was to begin soon, but Gwaine was still not wearing any mail shirt or armor.

"Actually-"he began, but was interrupted when a knight in a full black armor stepped inside the tent.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my maidservant went, Gwaine?" the knight asked, removing the helmet. Merlin was surprised to discover that the knight was in fact a lady. She was very beautiful too, with waist long chestnut hair and such light brown eyes that they seemed almost golden. Her features also had something childish, amplified by the amused expression of her face. She looked just like the kind of person Gwaine would be friends with, Merlin could not help thinking.

"I gave her the day off" Gwaine replied with a broad smile. "I shall be your esquire for the day" he added with a bow.

"Great!" she laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm being rude. Mel, this is my friend Merlin" he made the introduction. "And Merlin, this is… "he cleared his throat" an old friend of mine, lady Melisende of Valemoreth, a fearless warrior princess engaged in the grand mission to put an end to the dominance of male knights over the world of tournaments" he explained looking very serious.

"I see…" Merlin nodded intrigued.

"It's not like that" she laughed. "I just want a bit of fun. It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin. Gwaine told me a lot about you"

"The pleasure's all mine, my lady" Merlin bowed, smiling.

"But she will agree with us that knights are slightly overrated" Gwaine added. "Anyway, that's why I thought of taking part in the tournament in the first place. To give lady Melisende some real competition, since Arthur won't be fighting. But then I changed my mind, meaning that I'd rather be her humble esquire"

"Or that you want me to be your champion, _lady_ Gwaine" Melisende retorted with a smirk.

"You obnoxious little-"Gwaine jumped.

"Shut up, you thick headed knight"

Their teasing was interrupted when the trumpets resounded. Lady Melisende put her helmet back and stepped out of the tent escorted by Gwaine. He helped her get into the saddle of a massive black horse and passed her a lance. Merlin doubted that the princess was really up to the task, she looked fragile and almost petite, but she held the lance with ease, and even gave it a spin in the air. The trumpets were blown once more and she went to align at one end of the fence. The signal was given and she spurred her horse, pointing the lance forward. Merlin peaked at the audience through the tent's curtain. The crowd roared, and queen Catrina clapped her hands enthusiastically, while Uther eyed her adoringly and Arthur was sulking by his side.

"So, Gwaine, did you think of a plan for us to help Arthur?" Merlin asked as soon as his friend returned to the tent.

"Well, I thought we should first get him out of Catrina's grasp…" Gwaine said pouring himself a cup of wine.

"Well that's a start…" Merlin agreed. "But how do we do that? He's guarded, watched all the time and no one is allowed around him. At least from what I saw, not to mention that she might have used enchantments as well to make sure he doesn't escape"

Gwaine frowned slightly. "Actually, Merlin, I haven't gotten that far with the planning. But I'll think of something…"

"You said the same last night" Merlin complained, disappointed.

"Um… I'm still thinking" Gwaine replied with a vague gesture.

Shortly, the curtain was pulled and lady Melisende poked her head inside the tent. "Gwaine, you SUCK at being an esquire!" He turned surprised. "Bring me another lance, will you?"

"Why? This one's not that badly broken" Gwaine teased, raising an eyebrow.

"It is now, smartass!" she retorted hitting him over the head with it.

"I'll be outside; I have to make sure my _lord_ has everything" Gwaine explained shrugging his shoulders and he walked out, leaving Merlin alone to torment with his thoughts. Eventually he could not take it anymore and sneaked out as well. Gaius was in the audience, but he sat relatively close to the king, so that there was no way he could speak to him unnoticed. He mingled in the crowd, finding a spot with a good view. The troll queen was absorbed by the action before her eyes, but her servant Jonas was ever vigilant, standing just behind Arthur's chair, so that the prince could not as much as move without him noticing. But Jonas' gaze was also scrutinizing the surrounding audience, no doubt in search for any sign that the prince's interfering manservant was around. Sighing and feeling beyond helpless, he had no choice but to get back to Gwaine's tent, where at least he was sure not to be discovered.

It was not long before Gwaine returned with lady Melisende.

"Mel has made it to the final" he announced solemnly, then burst into laughter. She tossed her helmet and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Pour me a glass of wine, _boy_" she demanded ironically. "Is anything wrong, Merlin?" she asked upon noticing the young warlock's sad demeanor.

"No, it's nothing" he replied forcing himself to smile. "I heard that the ladies are very impressed with the mysterious Black Night…" he then added. "They even assume that since he fights so well, he must also be very handsome. They are quite sure he must have the face of an angel"

"Poor ladies! Although the problem is not with my face" Melisende laughed. "So, I'm fighting against Sir Leon in the final. Any pointers?"

"Be careful, he's Camelot's best knight" Merlin said "Well, after Arthur"

She nodded. "I will be"

"So Merlin, I didn't quite get it, what is the prize of the tournament?" Gwaine asked.

"The winner will have the honor of meeting King Uther and his Queen in person, obviously" Melisende cut in.

"Some honor! Meeting a troll!" Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Not to mention that's not actually a prize…"

It was the lady's turn to roll her eyes.

"I can understand honor and knightly protocol, but within reason!" he defended himself.

"Actually" Merlin intervened "the king is so convinced that one of his knights is going to win the tournament and he feels so generous due to his newly found happiness that he declared that the winner can ask him anything he wants…"

"Well that's rather vague" Gwaine observed, but then his face lightened up at a sudden thought. He grabbed lady Melisende's arm and began whispering something in her ear with great enthusiasm.

"Gwaine, I thought that at least during the day you can stay sober!" she muttered.

"Mel, please, we _have _to help our friend and it's a great idea!" he said throwing his arms to the sides. "Do it for me?" he then tried with pleading eyes.

"It's a stupid idea!" she replied sternly "The king will most certainly be offended, and it's embarrassing. AND ridiculous!"

"Why?"

"It's completely… upside down, for lack of better words!"

Gwaine took a step back and glanced at the princess defiantly. "You don't have the guts to do it!"

Melisende raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Gwaine sighed and took off his leather glove, tossing it before her. "I challenge you! And don't forget the bet you lost last week…"

She shook her head and walked out of the tent. Gwaine searched frantically in a large bag and produced a bundle of dark cloth. He then stormed out of the tent excited, with Merlin on his heels. He placed the bundle on the back of Melisende's saddle.

"Just in case you win and this works…" he pointed.

"At least you could make yourself useful! Pass me the lance, will you?" the princess hissed and Gwaine hurried to help. Then off she went.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked suspicious.

"I'm not telling you" Gwaine teased, exulting with enthusiasm. "It's a surprise! But I've thought of a way to help Arthur. I just hope it will work"

"How exactly-"Merlin was interrupted by the crack of lady Melisende's lance against Sir Leon's shield. But it took another two rounds to unhorse him, and the princess herself received a rather serious blow in the left shoulder. As soon as it was over, Gwaine hurried to her side, while Sir Leon was collecting himself off the ground and the crowd roared wildly.

"I knew you would win! _My champion_" Gwaine chuckled. He got another lance over his head as a result.

"Come forward, brave knight, and reveal your identity" the king spoke solemnly.

"Hell, I can't do this!" lady Melisende whispered. "Shit, I didn't think I'd win! God!"

"Come on, don't be _such a princess_!" Gwaine whispered back.

"Idiot!" she muttered, spurring her horse in the direction of the throne. Once in front of the king, she took a deep breath and slowly removed her helmet, letting her hair wave down on her shoulders.

"But… you are not a knight!" Uther said surprised.

_How observant, Sire_ Merlin thought.

"I am Princess Melisende of Valemoreth" she replied proudly, lifting her chin.

"Alright then" Uther said smiling and nodding in acknowledgement. The crowd roared again, in fierce excitement, although the ladies were bitterly disappointed, except the lady Morgana, who looked fairly pleased. Merlin saw Sir Leon mouthing a silent _what?_ and couldn't help a chuckle.

"My lord, I wish to dedicate my victory of today to you and your queen" lady Melisende added.

The troll clapped her hands in excitement, while Uther thanked her, obviously delighted. She then made a move to leave, but Uther cleared his throat. "My lady, you must name your prize. You can ask me anything".

The princess shot a quick glance at Gwaine, hesitantly, only to be met by a wide grin. She chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Please, make your claim" the king spoke again, giving her an encouraging smile.

She took another deep breath, as it took all her courage to do so. "Very well then, I wish to claim Camelot's most precious treasure" She paused briefly and everybody gasped in expectance "Prince Arthur"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, watching her in disbelief. Uther stared, and so did pretty much everyone else.

"If this is your fabulous plan to save Arthur…" Merlin whispered ironically.

"_Prince Arthur - Camelot's most precious treasure_" Gwaine all but laughed his ass out. "But well, girls will be girls".

Merlin shook his head sighing.

"Excellent choice! Of course you can have him!" Catrina agreed happily, grasping the opportunity to get rid of the prince. "My love?" she then turned to Uther.

"Of course, my love" he answered with a smile of adoration. "Your claim is accepted, my lady" he then spoke loudly, so that everyone in the audience could hear.

"Father!" Arthur shouted in shock, but the king gave him a stern look. "My decision is final"

There was a general gasp of surprise and lady Melisende herself looked a bit taken aback. She even cast a _What the hell?_ glance in Gwaine and Merlin's direction.

"Arthur, you don't want to keep the princess Melisende waiting. Go on!" the troll said, eyeing him maliciously. The prince jumped over the balustrade with a grimace and walked to her horse. There he stopped bluntly. Merlin knew he must have been beyond pissed, but he managed to put up his usual composure.

"Well, here I am, _my lady_" he spoke in his most arrogant tone. "What are you waiting for? Lift me on your horse"

Lady Melisende glanced down at him with a narrowed gaze, holding her chin up defiantly, and there was a moment of intense staring between the two of them.

"I'll take you to your friends, so I would appreciate if you didn't give me a hard time, _prince_ Arthur"

But he titled his head to the side, with a mocking grin, and crossed his arms. "Lift me on your horse, come on!"

_Oh my God, you PRAT!_ Merlin wanted to scream.

Today was definitely a day for taking deep breaths. She took yet another, leaning to the side and, with a serious amount of effort, managed to yank Arthur up in the saddle in front of her. There was a brief moment of unbalance for both of them and his initial shock turned to horror of the further embarrassment (if_ further_ embarrassment was even possible) of rolling down in the mud. Lady Melisende reached and placed her arms around him, grabbing the reins.

"Fear not, _my lord_. I won't let you fall" she whispered with a pleasant smile. He could only grunt in reply. She then spurred the horse and they rode away, while the audience cheered.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Arthur asked at last, disdainful and visibly irritated. "And are you really a princess?"

"Yes I am, my lord. And I already told you"

"Right, you are taking me to…my friends? And what friends would that be exactly?"

"Gwaine and Merlin. I lost a bet against Gwaine, so now I have to help you" she explained dryly.

Arthur rolled his eyes blatantly and shook his head "Gwaine is a buffoon and Merlin is my servant! None of them is my _friend_"

"Apparently they are both stupid enough to think that you are theirs. They must be out of their mind" lady Melisende muttered.

"I've never felt so STUPID in my entire life!"

"Join the club"

Arthur sighed and decided to adopt a gentler tone "My lady, I don't know how you got yourself into this mess, but I have to say you are in a terrible company"

"Well that's obvious. And to think that I fought for it!" she stated ironically.

He snapped at that and looked at her fiercely. "You fight pathetically!" he nearly shouted.

Lady Melisende raised her eyebrows and smiled. "That's better, I was afraid you were growing soft for some reason" she chuckled. "Don't worry; I know you're just angry because your knights are lame"

"How dare you-"he began, but Melisende raised a warning finger. "Gwaine and Merlin only said _Bring Arthur to us._ No one mentioned _alive_"

She glanced around and back. They were quite far now from the castle grounds and she was sure no one had followed them. She dug under the back of the saddle and pulled out the bundle of cloth, unwrapping two long black cloaks.

"Get off the horse now and put this on. We're heading back"

"God, where are they?" Merlin lamented himself, pacing back and forth restless. Gwaine however was quite relaxed, indulging himself with plenty of wine. Outside, the feast after the tournament was on and Uther chatted happily with his queen, oblivious to the fact that he'd just given away his only son to a complete stranger.

Eventually, the pair of the day entered the tent. Merlin turned around abruptly, gasping, but his relief and joy dwindled to some extent at the sight of Arthur's demeanor.

"Mel!" Gwaine jumped "I was beginning to fear you'd ridden off into the sunset with _Camelot's most precious treasure_" he teased laughing. He ducked just in time to avoid a full blow as lady Melisende threw her helmet in the direction of his head.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned, as the prince stood with his arms crossed, looking all gloom and doom.

"Don't worry, Merlin, he's fine" Melisende said. "And I kept him _warm_ for you" she added with a quick raise of eyebrows.

"What do you mean you _kept him warm_? That was not part of the plan! And you called him-" Gwaine protested, but Melisende stepped outside, pulling him after her.

"So…" Merlin began hesitantly. "You are… saved"

Arthur pursed his lips and puffed. "Merlin, first thing - I didn't ask you to save me and second thing - could you have possibly devised a more HUMILIATING way of saving me?" he shouted.

"It was Gwaine's idea…" the warlock tried to defend himself, but the prince rolled his eyes.

"No" he eventually admitted. "But it wasn't so bad, I mean it was original and… it does prove that-"

Arthur tilted his head to the side, narrowing his gaze.

"Well it proves that you are loved… by the ladies, and that you have… an open mind?" he added with a wry smile.

"_MERLIN_!"

**THE END**


End file.
